User talk:Thepersonyouleastexpect
testing: TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 03:24, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MusicLover3820 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 03:42, January 8, 2011 Hi! I'm Becca, welcome to the wiki! If you need any help, want to talk, or want me to show you around the wiki, leave a message on my talk page! Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 23:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 00:39, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi. Ask if you need help with anything. LongClawTiger 04:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I wasn't here when you were on this wiki before, but welcome back Songbird1! [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 23:35, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I missed you! Wondered if you'd be back :) [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 03:19, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey!! You hate justin beiber? 2/3 of her song 2 to 3 words repeat,1/4 about girls he cant seem to get the rest actual lyrics song. I love Drew by the way wish you wont make her so bad... Karikamiya 09:23, January 19, 2011 (UTC) hey, uh, no offense, but why are you making all these character pages? I don't see them in any stories of yours... unless you wanted to make the pages first and then write the stories. I was just wondering, so don't think me to be rude.... Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 22:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Um...I'm not trying to be rude or anythin'... But you're using an awfully lot of my character names. I've seen Kayla, Zoe, Evangeline, oh, and Jesabell. Changing one letter in the name doesn't make it different. And then you have a daughter of Mnemosyne...It's like seriously? I'm not sure if it's just a coincidence or something...but...~Sigh~ Lenobia Nikki Nelson A7x Freak 14:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) It's Okie It's okie, I was just wondering if it was a cowinkiedink or if you were purposly copying my stuff, But I don't own the names or anything so you don't have to change them or anything ^_^ Sincerely, Lenobia Nikki Nelson A7x Freak late welcome my little late welcome to the wiki. the ironic thing is, you have been here only 20 days, 've been here since late last year, and somehow you have at least one hundred more edits than me! odd. hopefully we could do a collab in the future AuRon The Drakethe outcast 21:42, January 28, 2011 (UTC) eh, but the wiki is in a slow period, like the medivial ages, but i'm sure things are going to be booming again. AuRon The Lost, Drake Russellthe outcast 16:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) all you need is a OC, understand outline of plot (see the talk page) and come to the meeting at 7:30 at Eastern standered time, figure out what timezone you are in and meet there EST (eastern standered time) for plot meeting.AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 19:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC) today, AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 19:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) You can also make images from lunaii dollmaker. If you look at the coding of my signature, you can copy it and customize it as your own. [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson / ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Natalie Cole']] 20:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) to convert your time zone, use a world time calculator. don't try it by yourself unless you exactly what to do (I know I don't know the equation.). AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 20:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) btw, congrats on the 400 edits. im making a blog post on For the Record for you to input your ideas and suggestions to edit. the page for ideas and suggestions is in my blogs. Jade Macintosh, daughter of Athena 00:51, January 30, 2011 (UTC) THIS FING BETTER WORK!!!! :( Jade Macintosh, daughter of Athena 00:54, January 30, 2011 (UTC) YAY!! IT DID!! Testing #2- Jade, daughter of Athena/TPYLE!!! 04:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking DW, mainly becuase I renember when I was a little kid and we used to live a hour away from orlando :D but I agree with tiger on that it needs to be edited a bit! AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 19:23, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but i'm just asking are you copying my characters? Like the daughter of persephone and janus? Its not that I'm angry or anything, its fine, but i'm just asking. Don't think i'm being rude or mean or something like that.By the way, I like the adventures of skye evergreen. :) غليد نيكول، ابنة أثينا 02:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Status update on my proposals: Just wanted to point you to my blog post -----> User blog:Matortheeternal/Reinvigoration of Categorization (literally) because I saw you online and active. ^_^ Matortheeternal 05:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Just saying I just thought of it now but we have alot in common we both hate justin beiber and miley Cirus and we both love Evanessence ...by the way I like your stories can you read and comment mine too? I would love to kidnapped Percy Jackson and live at Crazy street Karikamiya 13:43, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Are you attending a chinese school ?cause we should be in school at this time or your classes have ended?or something ......How about we made a story?the two of us working together? just asking.........Karikamiya 05:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) It's OK, really. Oh, and your welcome for liking skye. غليد نيكول، ابنة أثينا 01:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm kind of late on this but.... Well I guess they say "better late than never"... so here goes... I started looking for pages to categorize because I wanted to finally start doing what I've been talking about, so I run across these pages by a user Songbird1, check to see if the user is active, find that she hasn't been online since April 2010, and then consequently go about adding categories to her pages (because she appeared inactive). As I added categories to her pages I began to see a consistent pattern where you were the last editor, and I began to have a growing fear that the case may be that you are Songbird1. Then I got a message from SallyPerson on my talk page, confirming my fear - you are indeed Songbird1. D: I instantly realized my terrible mistake and tried to make up for it by fixing the whole Songbird1 category cluster-confusion I created. In doing so I corrected the pages I had edited to be in Category:Thepersonyouleastexpect. I'm terribly sorry for not asking for your permission before editing your pages, as I promised I would do for all users. I hope that you feel no animosity towards me for doing so. If it means anything now, I would love to continue to categorize your pages and if you would give me your permission I will do so. Best regards and apologies, Matortheeternal 01:38, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey I thought you'll like this please tell me your comment "Justin Beiber killed?" Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 11:36, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I love your stories. Keep it up! -lao123 (sorry I'm on iPod, so I can't sign) Just drag the picture from the screen to your desktop.[[User:SallyPerson| SallyPerson / ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Natalie Cole]] 01:18, February 5, 2011 (UTC) How did you do that on the signiture? mine doesn't have a link!!!Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 08:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot,anything I can do for you?Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 08:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I envy you. you can create randomness, Me I can't teach me lord randomness.Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 08:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey how bout Eva's father is Eros?Just an Idea though....Hey just asking where do you live?( country)Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 10:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Just click the button on the top left the icon that means save.And by the way I write in english.All Filipino school have English subject so all of us can write and speak English(Mostly)I'm not that good at english though.I love Math better!! I hate Chinese!!! Its boring!!(the subject)Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 09:25, February 16, 2011 (UTC) So you're on the other side of the world huh?What country?????(just asking) I have classes tomorrow!!Making homework as an excuss to open the computer hehehe....Hey can I use one of your so many Original Characters? to star on my story just minor character though.Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 12:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow!! Anyway you should decide who you want to lend to me.Hey do you like to make a collab? I want to with you cause you're such a great author!!Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 11:16, February 18, 2011 (UTC) For the Record Why are you leaving the collab~? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 00:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Of course! What do you need helf with?? The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 01:34, February 19, 2011 (UTC) She or he'll be a friend of Melinoe.She or he will deliver a message.The collab,I was thinking if this can happen? A character a very important demigod went missing,with a trail of blood that leads to nowhere.then one by one her friends came through an accident, leaving only 4 half bloods left unharmed, then they decided to ask the oracle to help them.Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 06:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Its 3 in the afternoon.hehehe thanks for lending me Eva.I'll use her on Demetra Collins -Start.Demetra Collins -StartWonder what could be the title of the story?of the collabKari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 07:02, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Collab have you thought of the title? The most important half-blood should come from you then 4 characters from you and 4 from me.then the two from you and two from me will go to the quest.I'll create Kasey Maiden an unclaimed demigod.Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 10:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Pickles are cucumbers soaked in evil. HIGH FIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think Rosalinda should be the strongest demigod alive in their time.Kasey is definetely part of the cast!! Whats the title gonna be?????so we can create the page. KariKamiya by the way......doing assgnments 13:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yah that title sounds awsome,If you have time later pls create it cause If I'm the one doing that It will be create tomorrow(the page!)I'm also creating a twins namely Laika Stefa and Ricky Stefa sorry about the name its Rosalia I'll remember that-----Kari Kamiya 10:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Created the page!!!!! Dark Roses lets just add our own characters there. btw can I asked how old are you?Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 09:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm 12 going 13 in March .It's okay for me for the name to changeKari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 02:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Lets start writing dark roses?? My mom just want to know how old are you...Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 02:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) May13 serious?? friday the thirteen? sweet!!My cousins birthday...Advance happy birthday...I'm gonna start writting Dark RosesKari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 02:36, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info. What do you think about the thing I wrote in Dark Roses?Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 02:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Its 11 in the morning here how bout there?Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 02:51, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I think anout 2/8 of your messages came from me,,, how do you create a category page???Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 03:01, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot.Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 03:15, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Whats gonna happen next I had no ideaKari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 00:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to be bust this March...so I'll be gone ina month...please continue the collab...Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 08:56, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ok. But tell me how you want her to be, how she came to the drachnae's hideout, etc, etc. -MonkeySlippers P.S. Thx for reading Bulletproof! Ummm.. I have a question. Should I include Amaranth in Chapter Nine of Bulletproof?? If so, tell me on my talk page and I'll name chapter nine "Newcomer." If not, I'll name it something else. Thx. So Amaranth (she's your OC, right?) is a minor character in Bulletproof? That's awesome! Nicole Bloor 02:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Being a demititan, she can be in the whole trilogy. I mean, minor, but still mentioned. Jenna's my best friend in real life, and she mentioned it. Nicole Bloor 00:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) hey can I call you Eva ..I'm not going to wait for your reply....You don't have a choice(evil laugh)...Joke!!!Anyway.....You change the Title....How about Dark Roses will be the series name..then....Latin Words will be the midle part....We should introduce the characters first.....And.......Can Jared fall inlove with Kasey???Then Ricky with Tristen?????(I might not reply for a week,It's our final exam......on Monday to friday..)Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 10:19, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Made a mistake the series name was Latin now....!!!!!!I shouldn't have done that.Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 10:28, March 5, 2011 (UTC) hey you should go here....creativityunleashed.wikia.com creativityunleashed.wikia.comhere.And the Six what's exactly is the plot?Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 03:05, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Laika is the daughter of Ares and Ricky is Apollo' son.yah...it's confusing I'm going to write it at The Six,how that happened.Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 03:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) what are you thinking?cause I don't know.Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 03:56, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Isn't Jared a son of Athena cause If he isn't sorry.Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 04:01, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was just wondering if you were going to join the Creativity Unleashed wiki? *wink wink, nudge nudge* ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 05:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Creativity Unleashed Wiki *gives you lollipop* You can always be a beta, which we are in great need of ^.^ ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 05:41, March 7, 2011 (UTC) A beta reader (or beta) is a person who reads a work of fiction with a critical eye, with the aim of improving grammar, spelling, characterization, and general style of a story prior to its release to the general public. ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 05:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yay~! *glompz chu* ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 06:04, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Glomp=Tackle hug :3 ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 06:11, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey!!! Could you please continue our collab?pretty please...Puppy Eyes......I would love to be friends with you.. 11:19, March 25, 2011 (UTC) hey.there..MJ here.Do you wish to continue the two collabs?If not you could really tell me you know because I hate it when I dont finish storiesVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 11:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) dun-HAM Hey, I looked at your profile and I noticed you spelt Jeff Dunham's name wrong (if you mean the ventriloquist who does Achmed the Dead Terrorist), if I am mistaken I apologise for taking up your time. AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth Hi Hi I love your little quotes.But you know this one?The one that says if we die in t2012 Jb goes with us.Well here's the problem with that he would always be singing down there.And that's why he's annoying.He'll be down there singing and none of us can rest in peace.Unless they dig a hole and stuff him in there with no mouth.And then we all stay as far from that hole as possible and we just stay in the ocean and land when were dead.Good idea ain't it?Or Lilac could just kill him with her carving knife and rip off his mouth and do just what I said up there to himlilac age 19:31, April 23, 2011 (UTC)lilac age